Stolen
by JuSt To RaNdOm
Summary: Shirayuki is going to Tanburn with Obi at her side. As she sleeps, obi is having a pretty tough time keeping his hands to himself. At least K


He was a thief. Born to live with a target on his back, never trusting anyone. He saw danger eight days a week and death the as often as it comes. They came so often in fact that he nodded to them as they passed. A man like that had nothing to fear. Name it. Name anything. Spiders? He eats them for breakfast. Heights? He basically lives in trees. Ghosts? Friends with several of 'em. Blood? A constant paint that usually decorates his clothes. He was a man who lived far beyond the haunting of fear. He was sure, without a doubt in his mind, that fear wasn't even a word in his dictionary.

He sat, cooped up in a carriage. He forgot how long it had been since he had climbed a tree again and hid in its natural cloak. But these wants were far from his mind, and other wants from an unknown world instead commandeered his thoughts. She sat in front of him, leaning on the wall of the carriage. Her mind was somewhere in Clarines, or in her garden, or even possibly in Tamburn. She wore that black dress that she wore when dancing, underneath her usual travelers cloak. The sounds of the crickets outside were oblivious to him, as the soft sound of her snoring was the only thing he could hear. Even the loud sound of horses trotting remained unnoticed. Her ruby red hair scarred his vision. For the first time in his life he was scared. This undying urge to touch her skin, to get closer to her, so close that he could smell her scent, swelled in his head. He couldn't help but curse himself for he was the one who fought Zen for this position. But whose needs were these? He had no clue. This wasn't his thoughts. It couldn't be. What animal did he become that he was almost besides himself, forcing back this need for human contact. Not just any human contact, but hers! Before he was fine alone. He could go months without speaking to a single soul! He relished in its serenity! But what happened to that man without fear, or this need? Where was he? He couldn't touch her, for she wasn't his. She belonged to Master.

'Master…' he repeated in his mind almost bitterly. Thoughts that almost escaped his lips. That's right she wasn't his and never will be. For she has a letter on her, a letter that marks her as Zen's. He was just her guardian, a friend who will give her his life in exchange for nothing more than to be by her side. He would be with her only to make sure she's returned back to the original owner with zero damage. That's whom he was, a man who lived side by side with danger. He had nothing but money and the few clothes in his pack, and that pack wasn't big enough for her. He sighed, blinking his uncomfortably dry eyes. As he opened his eyes to close them again, he stopped. She smiled. With her eyes closed, she smiled. He didn't know anything anymore. A blank white space emptied his mind. When he had finally gathered his thoughts, he was shocked. Her face was so close. He was leaning over her. He could feel his hot breath bouncing back from her skin. He noticed how fast he was breathing. Her breath smelled sweet to him, as it blew in his face, almost enticing. Her lips were a few milliseconds away. She groaned and something came over him. He slowly moved in, taking as he pleased like the thief he was; ignoring the guilty feeling his brained tried to send to him as if begging him to stop. He felt her slowly wake up. She opened her eyes. She saw Obi staring at her with that grin on his face as his chin rested on his palm.

"Morning Little Miss," Obi said cheerfully. She rubbed her eyes, looking out the window.

"Wow, its early," she said softly, not ready to use her full voice yet. She turned back to Obi who had yet stop smiling at her. "You should sleep too, Obi. It will be bad if you stay up the whole time,"

"I'll sleep, but I have to make sure Little Miss is okay, or Master will scold me," He said smiling as always. Shirayuki gave up knowing full well of Obi's loyalty and stubbornness. Then she felt something on her bottum lip.

"Oh. I guess I drooled a little bit," she said mostly to herself as she used her handkerchief to wipe it off. "If Lord Haruka was here, he would have scolded me," she chuckled. Obi chuckled too, keeping his hand on his chin. But there was a mysterious trail of spit underneath his hand.


End file.
